


The Gift

by Aurlana



Series: Alistair Appreciation Week Submissions 2017 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dragon Age Poly Week, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, alistair appreciation week, dapolyweek, polyweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Alistair wants to give a special gift to his wife as a name-day present. He knows that she has secretly held a flame for her first love and his longtime friend, Cullen for years. It turns into gifts all around when Alistair asks for his best friend's aid in making Lana's name-day celebration one to remember.**This is a re-edited version of the original one chapter story, extended to fill seven chapters. I will be adding onto this story soon, so stay tuned!**





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  M for Sexual Content, totally **NSFW** (please don’t get fired over me)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants to give a special gift to his wife as a name-day present. He knows that she has secretly held a flame for her first love and his longtime friend, Cullen for years. It turns into gifts all around when Alistair asks for his best friend's aid in making Lana's name-day celebration one to remember.
> 
> **This is a re-edited version of the original one chapter story, extended to fill seven chapters. I will be adding onto this story soon, so stay tuned!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  M for Sexual Content, totally NSFW (please don’t get fired over me)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.**

* * *

**The Gift**

**Cullen’s Office Pt. 1**

* * *

 

**Location:** Skyhold

 

Cullen was sitting at his desk, working on the never-ending pile of reports when he heard a tentative knock on his door.  

 

“Enter” he said, barely looking up from his work and not registering who had just walked into his office.  

 

“What is it?” He inquired of his unknown visitor.

 

The newcomer cleared his throat and said, “So very, very serious Cullen. It looks like you’ve worked yourself through dinner yet again. You might want to be careful, someone might mistake you for a stuffy commander of something important.”

 

Groaning, the Commander raised his head and looked around the room. Night had certainly fallen, his one lone candle barely putting off enough light to work by. How had that happened? Again! He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then chuckled at his old friend who was carrying a large tray of various cheeses, bread and what looked like his favorite Antivan brandy.

 

Clearing a space on his desk, Cullen admitted ruefully, “It appears, you’ve come to my rescue once again, Alistair. I already have enough trouble sleeping, forgetting to eat as well does not help the Inquisition any. Whatever would I do without you?” He teased, then rose from his chair and lit the evening candles around the room.

 

Alistair deposited the tray on the desk, then struck a pose with his fists planted firmly on his hips, elbows out and his chin held high. He grinned while raising a single eyebrow, “That’s me! The ever-doting hero! Swooping in to save the day with a fine array of cheeses!” He gestured to the tray with a flourish and a bow.

 

“Yes well… rumor has it that swooping… is bad.” Cullen chuckled at his friend’s old joke. “And _you_ are lots of things, but ‘bad’ isn’t one of them. Though I have tried many times to corrupt you. You should really let me help you fix that. Being a little ‘naughty’ now and then might serve you well.” Cullen gave him his crooked grin while winking at him.  

 

Alistair groaned inwardly. It was an old jest, as comfortable as their friendship had become over the years. The flirting was almost automatic for Cullen, a mask of sorts, to cover his own insecurities and doubts. Alistair’s blushing, as predictable as the rising sun. And Cullen thought frequently to himself, incredibly adorable.   

 

“Speaking of heroes, how is that lovely wife of yours?  Her new title, ‘High Constable’ has kind of an ominous weight to it. Though if anyone could wear such a heavy mantle, it’s your Solana. She has borne her, ‘Hero of Ferelden’ with grace and dignity well for all these years after all.” Cullen spoke fondly of the now infamous mage.

 

“No heavier than, Commander of the Inquisition’s Forces or Knight-Commander.” Alistair chuckled.

 

Cullen added, “Or your daunting, Commander of the Grey? I trust that’s not just referring to the flecks of white that are starting to appear in those striking red locks of yours.” He winked at his friend only one year older than himself.  

 

“Oh ha-ha, yours is just harder to see in your lighter and infinitely more unruly hair.” Alistair pantomimed running his fingers through his hair with an over dramatic flip of his head to keep it out of his eyes.

 

Laughing, Cullen grabbed a bite of cheese and threw it at his old friend who snatched it out of the air and popped it into his mouth, “Hey don’t waste that! Crackers fine, but _never_ the cheese.”

 

Sitting down across from his old friend, he finished chewing before continuing, “We sure have come a long way since our wayward days in the chantry haven’t we? Nicking food from the larder and hiding out in the loft to avoid our duties. Now look at us. Two aging Commanders and a High Constable. What is that anyway? I’m not even sure what that job entails.” He pondered aloud.

 

“She’s your boss.” Cullen stated simply.

 

“That she is. Has been since the day I met her.” Alistair chuckled fondly.

 

“You’ve been a Warden longer than she has, why is it that you don’t outrank her again?” Cullen teased.

 

“Oh please, you’ve met her. I daresay, you’ve known her longer than I have. When our dear Solana takes control of a situation, everyone obeys. Even shy chantry boys can’t say no when sweet little Lana wants something from them eh?” Alistair winked at his oldest friend. The brief history of Cullen and Lana was open knowledge and though Cullen had long since accepted that his two dearest friends were destined to be together, Alistair still found it amusing to bring up the shyness of Cullen’s youth and that single kiss shared between he and Lana.

 

Blushing lightly, Cullen took his friend’s ribbing in stride as he poured their drinks.

 

Alistair continued to fill the air, “Regardless of titles, Lana is still just Lana, gathering loyal misfits and either inspiring or dominating people wherever she goes. Sometimes, a bit of both.” He winked again at Cullen. Reaching for another bit of cheese, Alistair sat back to savor the flavor while his mind wandered off to join his beloved.

 

Cullen set the glass of brandy before his friend currently lost in thought, then settled in to enjoy his late repast letting his own mind wander. His heart twinged whenever he thought of Alistair’s beautiful wife. But he couldn’t be anything but happy for her. No one else would have been worthy of his first love’s attention; except his only boyhood friend.  

 

He’d missed his chance for her affections, too shy back when they were in the Circle together to do more than observe her. Too attached to his duty to admit his feelings, until the day of her Harrowing. She took the reins then, as Alistair enjoyed teasing him about. One moment of weakness, a stolen kiss that he still cherished in his fading memories. Before he could begin to hope for anything more, circumstances ripped her from him and placed her into Alistair’s arms. It was for the best, he told himself.  

 

When the Circle fell and he next saw her, he was so broken, not deserving of her attention let alone her affections. And though he’d been jealous to learn she was with Alistair, he knew that had she stayed in the circle, her fate would most likely have been the same as the other mages that didn’t survive.

 

This was better.

 

Alistair was a good man; handsome, kind, and completely devoted to her. He would take care of her as she deserved to be cared for. They made each other happy and that was _truly_ all that mattered to Cullen.   

 

His own happiness always came second to his duty. Cullen couldn’t remember not being driven to better himself for his work. Though Alistair used to lead him into trouble back in their youth, he always resorted back to the comfort of duty. There was ever something more that needed to be done, other things that required his attention, constant distractions.

 

He’d taken care of his personal ‘needs’, sure. There was a bit of experimenting back at the Chantry. Alistair never seemed interested in returning his affections, though he never openly rebuked his flirting either. There were others, however, just as interested in exploring the pleasures of their bodies. That’s all they ever were; physical dalliances.

 

After that, he was at the circle where he met Solana. His focus at the time was always on the task at hand, his personal desires set aside. Well, almost always. He began to find that his eyes would follow a certain young apprentice as she went about her daily tasks. He’d conveniently find reasons to be in areas where she would be studying, requesting extra guard duties as an excuse to be there should she need assistance. He would look for reasons to talk to her, but was completely content to just be near.

 

It wasn’t until that fateful day of her Harrowing, that he finally admitted to himself that he cared for her. He’d been ordered to be the Templar to strike the killing blow should she fail her test. His heart ached at the prospect of having to carry out that order. He prayed to Andraste that he wouldn’t have too. He also prayed for the courage to stay strong and true to his vows in the wake of the unthinkable happening.

 

So relieved was he that she was strong enough to succeed, that he allowed himself one brief moment of weakness. To be lured away from his post for a stolen moment together. She seemed just as relieved as he was, their kiss more than a comfort to them both. Then she was gone and he had to relearn how to focus without her.

 

When his duties landed him in Kirkwall, he would sate his desires at the Blooming Rose, as many Templars did. His visits were once again based purely on need alone, male or female, depending on his mood. But happiness was something that was tucked safely away back in the circle, with that single kiss.  

 

Breaking the comfortable silence that blanketed the room, Cullen admitted, “I was sorry to hear that she wouldn’t be accompanying you this visit, I trust her travels are proving fruitful?”  

 

Alistair smiled, “I received a missive from her just this morning actually.  It seems she has found something potentially useful to our cause, but it’s going to take some more research before she fully knows its true value. She has requested the use of the Inquisition’s library and plans on joining us here before the next moon waxes full.”  

 

Cullen took the news in stride, nodding somberly, his face not betraying the excitement in his heart knowing that he would get to see her again soon. He took a long pull from his brandy to help school that excitement.  

           

Alistair watched his friend closely as he shared the news from her letter. Watched for that little spark that he knew would light his eyes before he got it under control. His wife’s scheduled arrival would almost perfectly align with the anniversary of her birth and he wanted to plan something particularly special to celebrate the occasion. 

 

He knew that Lana still held a flame for Cullen and the spark in Cullen’s eye whenever she was mentioned convinced him that the feeling was mutual. Neither would ever act on it on their own; their honor--and respect for Alistair--kept him from feeling any jealousy at all. He loved Solana completely and truly just wanted to give her something she’d always fantasized about. The question was, would Cullen be willing to step out of his own views on propriety and enjoy it as much as he knew his wife would?

 

When it came to Alistair, Cullen was always free with his flirting and affections. Knowing that his history with Lana was no secret, he kept very tight reigns on his outward affections toward her. She’d given her heart and vows to another and Cullen would, therefore, be respectful of that bond.

 

Alistair reflected on the day he discovered that his two closest friends had a shared history. They’d found Cullen at the circle tower, tortured, begging to be killed rather than endure the face of his tormentor anymore. Then the aftermath of his anger as he demanded that _all_ mages be put down to eliminate the possibility of abominations. Lana had taken it all in stride, making sure everyone was safe, as she always did. She helped those that needed it and those that didn’t know they needed it. Her face blank to her own emotions as she watched her old flame look at her with distrust and disdain.  

 

She finally broken that night back at camp. Her mask crumbled as she confessed to Alistair the past that she and Cullen shared. She wept in his arms, describing the old dance that she remembered fondly. The memory of that brazen kiss she extracted from Cullen’s, not so unwilling, lips when she was so unsure of what her future would bring. She stilled in his arms as he held her, listened to her, ran his fingers through her hair in comfort.

 

Though their relationship was still new, Alistair already loved Lana deeply. Hearing how she cared for--and desired--Cullen, the same man that he was so fond of, had taken a hold on part of Alistair’s heart.  Information to be tucked away for another day, another lifetime.

 

That night, Alistair shared his own stories of his days at the chantry with Cullen. Days filled with boyhood pranks and hope for the future. Together, they mourned the loss of their old friend as if Cullen died at the hand of Uldred in his coup to take over the tower. They’d taken comfort in each other’s arms and soft spoken words.

 

After the blight ended, Alistair sought out his old friend and found him living in Kirkwall, having been promoted to Knight-Captain. It was a tentative reunion and he told himself, it was all for Lana. He needed to see how Cullen was healing from the ordeal, to bring Lana back good news; something to ease her heart before he asked her to marry him. But in truth, he missed Cullen too and was worried for him.  

 

He spent two weeks in Kirkwall that trip, spending as much free time with Cullen as he could. Admittedly, it wasn’t a lot, Cullen was always driven by duty, and things were pretty tense in Kirkwall at that time. But by the time he left, they’d slipped back into a comfortable camaraderie. Different, haunted by nightmares that neither were yet willing to share, but still. Their friendship was important to them, so they made it work. Alistair even left with Cullen’s blessing for his union with Solana. He seemed genuinely happy for them and promised that--if he could get away--he would love to stand with them on their big day.  

 

When Alistair told Lana of his trip, it was as if a visible weight was lifted from her shoulders. Oh she was mad at him for seeking out Cullen without telling her first, but she’d soon forgiven him after hearing that Cullen was much better than the last time they’d seen him. They decided that night, that the next chance they went to Kirkwall, they would solidify their union. Spending so much time recruiting for the Grey Wardens and putting out fires, it didn’t take them long to return.  

 

If Alistair said that his own reunion with Cullen was tentative, then seeing Solana and Cullen face to face after so long, was more than painful. Cullen knelt before her, taking her hand in his, laying his forehead upon it, and prayed for her forgiveness. He apologized for how he treated her in the tower, declaring how unworthy it had been of him. How she had never done anything to deserve his ire.

 

She looked down and him then over to Alistair with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Pulling him to his feet--for a little thing, she was quite strong--she ripped her hand out of his, smacked his armored shoulder, then… she hugged him.  

 

Poor Cullen, didn’t know what to do. So shocked by her immediate forgiveness and her hug in reaction to his apology, that he just he stood there stiff, unyielding. He looked at Alistair like he was about to sprout three heads and take his life for being in such close proximity to the woman he wanted to marry. Alistair just grinned and shook his head at his friend’s un-comfortableness. Cullen tentatively wrapped one arm around Lana and patted her shoulder. She suddenly laughed long and loud and hard at his awkwardness. He couldn’t help but join in the laughter, before quickly deposited her back into Alistair’s arms; where propriety demanded that she belonged.

 

True to his word, Cullen spoke for them both at the wedding. It was a small ceremony. Just the three of them and the Mother who blessed their union. Life became much more relaxed between them after that. Letters were scarce--Cullen always did suck at writing--but anytime their travels would bring them within a reasonable distance of the other’s location, they managed to stop and catch up.

 

This trip was the first trip that Alistair made alone, since that first trip to Kirkwall. The first time he’d thought that perhaps, there was a chance for something more. Eyeing Cullen as he was finishing his meal, Alistair made up his mind that if he was going to ask, it was now or never.

 

“You hide it very well, you know.” Alistair suddenly announced to his friend.

 

“Hmm, what’s that?” Cullen was pulled out of his own reverie.

 

“Your feelings for her.” Cullen looked startled and was about to protest when Alistair continued, “Peace, my dear friend, I mean no insult and there’s no need for defenses. It’s no secret between the three of us that you two have a history. It’s also apparent--at least to me--that the two of you still carry that flame, though you are both so honor bound and easily enamored by my charm, wit, and incredibly good looks to ever act upon it.”

 

Cullen stared at Alistair, wondering where this was going. His mouth dry, he took another long pull from his drink and waited.

 

“I was… um… actually hoping,” Alistair coughed and tried again. “That is, if you might be willing to help me with a gift for her.”

 

Cullen didn’t hesitate, “Of course, my friend. Anything you need. You have only but to ask.”

 

Alistair chuckled then winked his warning, “Be careful what you volunteer for, without knowing all the details first.” He paused and sighed, “You know her name-day is coming up?”

 

Cullen nodded, not sure what it was that his friend was attempting to find courage enough to ask of him.

 

Alistair continued, “Cullen... I love Lana more than anything. You know that I would give her the moon and stars were they within my power to give. I want her to be happy and I know that she is, but I also know...” He took a moment to swirl his brandy in its sifter before taking a steadying drink. “I also know that there’s a part of her that wants… that still wonders what it would be like, to know you… intimately.”

 

Cullen blinked but dared not yet speak. This couldn’t be leading to where he thought it was leading… _could it_?

 

“You have given us your friendship and blessing. I know she’s my wife and I know you’re my best friend and I really don’t even know why or how I’m even asking this.  But, I want to do something special for her. I would do anything to bring her happiness. Anything at all. Even…. you.” Alistair’s eyes were looking everywhere except at Cullen.  

 

Cullen blinked again and found that his mouth was hanging open. He closed it and felt that familiar flush on his skin, but still couldn’t find his voice. _Do… Alistair_? Not that the thought hadn’t ever crossed Cullen’s dirty little mind, but beyond flirting, the two old friends never ventured to cross that line before. In truth, Cullen never thought Alistair did anything more than humor Cullen’s sexual teasing. Put up with them, at best. He rarely reciprocated.

 

“I mean; I don’t mean to say. Damn it--this sounded so much better in my head.”  Alistair took a deep breath, “Would you be willing… Could you find it in yourself to… share a bed with my wife? To um… be her name-day present… from me?”

 

Cullen had to remind himself to breathe. “Alistair I--”

 

“No, don’t answer yet. We have time. You know me, I don’t offer to share her lightly.  But please, will you think about it?” Alistair stood quickly and walked over to the door, not daring to turn around for fear of what his friend might think of him asking something so preposterous.

 

“Alistair?” Cullen said his name tentatively.

 

He looked back at Cullen, still sitting behind his desk.

 

“Thank you, for trusting me enough to ask this of me. I know it couldn’t come easy for you. I will… consider what it is you ask.” Cullen said the last in an almost inaudible, awe-like whisper.

 

Alistair nodded once with a crooked half-smile and stepped through the door out into the cool night air.


	2. Private Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants to give a special gift to his wife as a name-day present. He knows that she has secretly held a flame for her first love and his longtime friend, Cullen for years. It turns into gifts all around when Alistair asks for his best friend's aid in making Lana's name-day celebration one to remember.
> 
> **This is a re-edited version of the original one chapter story, extended to fill seven chapters. I will be adding onto this story soon, so stay tuned!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  M for Sexual Content, totally NSFW (please don’t get fired over me)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.  
> **

* * *

**The Gift**

**Cullen’s Office Pt. 2**

* * *

 

_Maker’s Breath! Did that just happen?_

Cullen wondered how he could even think about saying yes to that offer.

 

_How can I refuse?_

 

Lana’s been in the forefront of his fantasies for as long as he’d known her. Her face was the one he pictured as he pleasured himself in his bed. Reaching down, Cullen rubbed along his lengthening shaft at the mere thought of getting to touch her. To finally taste the forbidden fruit he’d been longing for.

 

_But what of Alistair?_

 

He pondered the look of hope and hesitation on Alistair’s face as he worked himself up to asking. He hadn’t thought about kissing those lips since they were boys, but now he found himself licking his own in anticipation.

 

_Mmm, both of them together?_

 

Was that a slip of the tongue, or was Alistair actually pondering what it would be like to join them?

 

Finishing off his brandy, Cullen left the mess on his desk. Reports could wait until morning. Alistair left him with much to ponder and the tightness of his breeches required for them to be removed so he could address his current rising excitement.

 

Finally divested of his armor, Cullen climbed into bed; bare to the cool night air and moonlight streaming through the hole in his roof. He grabbed the oil flask from his nightstand and began to ponder the possibilities of the proposition in earnest.

 

Taking his shaft in hand, he pictured the hazel eyed brunette stroking his length, squeezing the tip gently with each upstroke. He licked his lips as he pondered removing her robes to reveal her creamy white breasts. Taking her nipple into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue.

 

Moaning loudly, another face entered his fantasy. Red hair, slightly flushed from excitement and dusted with freckles. He imagined how Alistair would taste. To kiss him deeply; parting his lips and sliding his tongue inside, tussling for dominance.

 

Adding his other hand to the action, Cullen gently cupped his sack, tugging ever so gently imagining Alistair’s mouth pulling on it and working his way lower. Cullen’s fingers following the path that the Alistair of his mind was taking, towards his puckered opening. Slicking himself up with oil, he pictured Alistair’s tongue providing the lubrication needed for entrance. Moaning his name as he opened himself up, his other hand--his Lana--sliding herself onto his shaft, squeezing him with her inner walls.

 

Cullen’s mind was swimming in a sea of Alistair and Lana. The feel of her tight pussy milking his rigid cock while Alistair worked himself into his own tight back door. His fingers and hand providing the stimulation, his mind providing all the rest. Cullen’s body went rigid as his release crashed over him. Moaning loudly as his seed splashed over his chest. He continued to come longer and harder than he had in a while, lost to his fantasy. Lost to the potential of a very vivid, dream come true.

 

Coming down from his cloud, he sighed with satisfaction.

 

_Sweet maker, if my mind can make me come that hard, what will the reality be like?_

 

He pondered, said reality, and the potential complications of what he was asked to do. To participate in. His body and heart, however, had already made their decision to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Originally written for DA Poly Week 2016: Day 5 - Happy Name-Day  
>  Chapters 1-7 posted as a one chapter work on October 28, 2016  
> **
> 
> Chapter 8 Added for Alistair Appreciation Week 2017: Day 7  
> Submitting November 12, 2017 (Happy birthday to me!)
> 
> More Chapters to be added Later!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank Connie_flint_125 for being my original editor and beta and all around inspiration!


	3. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants to give a special gift to his wife as a name-day present. He knows that she has secretly held a flame for her first love and his longtime friend, Cullen for years. It turns into gifts all around when Alistair asks for his best friend's aid in making Lana's name-day celebration one to remember.
> 
> **This is a re-edited version of the original one chapter story, extended to fill seven chapters. I will be adding onto this story soon, so stay tuned!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  M for Sexual Content, totally NSFW (please don’t get fired over me)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.  
> **

* * *

**The Gift**

**The Arrangement**

* * *

 

The next morning, Cullen went to find Alistair to tell him his decision. It being so early, he knew the only place he could be, would be in his room. Knocking quietly on the door, he waited patiently as he heard shuffled footsteps approach.

 

A sleepy eyed Alistair peered out at him. He was wearing only his breeches, hastily put on and left untied; they hung low on his lips, granting Cullen a gorgeous view of the man he mentally had for dessert, the night before.

 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Cullen smiled softly at Alistair’s surprised expression.

 

“Mmm, is it? I’ll let you know when I’m fully awake. Do you want to come in?”

 

Cullen stepped inside and closed the door behind them, “I actually can’t stay long. But I wanted to talk to you about your request last night.”

 

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry if I put you off by asking. If you’re uncomfortable by the request, we can forget I said anything.” Alistair rambled nervously.

 

“Alistair, hush.” Cullen told his friend. “I will do it. As long as you are sure that this is what you want. I will be your gift to her.”

 

“You will?” Alistair was so relieved that he threw his arms around Cullen’s shoulders and pulled him in for a full bodied hug.

 

Momentarily stunned, Cullen paused for only a breath before wrapping his arms around Alistair’s waist completing the embrace. Breathing him in, feeling his warmth; it was incredible--indescribable.

 

Realizing the hug was going on longer than he intended. _Had I meant to hug him at all?_ Alistair blushed profusely as he pulled away. “I’m sorry, I just…”

 

“Hey, if I knew I could get hugs like that from you, I would have offered to do you favors long before now.” Cullen covered for the Alistair’s uncomfortableness by relaxing back into his usual flirtatiousness. “It seems we have a name-day to plan, did you have something specific in mind?”

 

“Well I was hoping that Josie--” Alistair began.

 

“Oh ho, now you want Josie to join in? And here I thought you were a one-woman man.” Cullen laughed as the flush on Alistair’s cheeks returned.

 

Pushing Cullen’s shoulder playfully, Alistair rolled his eyes at the banter he’d become accustomed to. “I was _hoping_ that she could plan a party for her, if you would have let me finish. I was going to say that I’d like to mask her _real_ present by throwing her a celebration here at Skyhold. Do you think Josie would help with that?”

 

Grinning as he caught on to the idea, Cullen nodded, “I think she would be overjoyed at the prospect of throwing a celebration in honor of the _Hero of Ferelden_ , or _High Constable_ , or whatever her title of the hour is. Especially now, with most of your Warden’s missing, it will be good for morale to have two of you here so publicly on display. And her name-day being a perfect excuse to do that.”

 

“Do you ever stop strategizing?” Alistair laughed, “There’s so much to do and plan, and we only have about a month to do it in. Are you… are you sure Cullen?” He still looked nervous.

 

“I am, though, there are probably things we should… take precautions for before she gets here.”

 

Looking up from the paper that he was hastily jotting down notes on, sadness flashed over Alistair’s eyes before he covered it with his mask. “Oh I… I suppose you wouldn’t know that little part of our being Wardens, would you.”

 

Concerned, Cullen asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Lana and I--are unable to have children. It has something to do with the taint running through our veins. It’s almost unheard of for a Warden to conceive. Two of them together is-- impossible.” He turned his back to gaze out the window into the early grey of morning, his shoulders slightly hunched.

 

Cullen approached and gently laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I am sorry. You are right, I didn’t know.”

 

Taking comfort from the brief touch, Alistair took a deep breath before continuing, “It’s ok. We came to terms with it early on. Occasionally we mourn the family we will never have, but for the most part we keep busy, enjoy what we _do_ have as much as possible, and just try _not_ to think about it.” He smiled sadly then took a deep breath to wash away the thought.

 

Grasping onto that silver lining, Cullen smiled, “Well, that’s one thing at least we don’t have to worry about.” Changing the subject to derail Alistair completely. Cullen asked hopefully, “Now, what about you? You mentioned something about possibly joining us?”

 

Alistair shook his head, “No, no. This is _her_ name-day present. It should be just the two of you.” He said, decidedly.

 

“Would you… like to be there?” Cullen inquired, “I’m sure if Lana’s going to agree to me being there at all, she would prefer to have you there as well.”

 

“I don’t… I don’t know. You know Lana’s the only person I’ve ever been with. I don’t know that I could… “

 

“You are the only person she’s ever been with and yet, you’re inviting me to taste what she has to offer.” Cullen said bluntly. “Just… think about it. As you said last night, there’s still time to decide.”

 

Cullen smiled reassuringly at his friend then took a deep breath before continuing, “I meant what I said last night. I am honored that you would trust me with something so precious to you. You both mean the world to me, you know that. I don’t want anything to change that. If this becomes uncomfortable for you, we don’t have to go through with it. If she says no, that this isn’t what she wants… I still want us to remain as we were before last night’s offer happened. Can we… can we do that?”

 

Alistair looked up with gratitude. He’d been having similar thoughts himself. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my friend. Thank you.”

 

“I should get to work, and you have a party to plan. Josie should be in her office after breakfast.” Cullen smiled once more before leaving for his daily duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Originally written for DA Poly Week 2016: Day 5 - Happy Name-Day  
>  Chapters 1-7 posted as a one chapter work on October 28, 2016  
> **
> 
> Chapter 8 Added for Alistair Appreciation Week 2017: Day 7  
> Submitting November 12, 2017 (Happy birthday to me!)
> 
> More Chapters to be added Later!  
>  
> 
> I want to thank Connie_flint_125 for being my original editor and beta and all around inspiration!


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants to give a special gift to his wife as a name-day present. He knows that she has secretly held a flame for her first love and his longtime friend, Cullen for years. It turns into gifts all around when Alistair asks for his best friend's aid in making Lana's name-day celebration one to remember.
> 
> **This is a re-edited version of the original one chapter story, extended to fill seven chapters. I will be adding onto this story soon, so stay tuned!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  M for Sexual Content, totally NSFW (please don’t get fired over me)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.  
> **

* * *

**The Gift**

**Preparations**

* * *

 

The next month passed quickly as they prepared for Lana’s arrival. When Cullen told Alistair that he would join in on his name-day surprise, Alistair embraced him deliciously. And though he still hadn’t made up his mind on whether or not he wanted to join them in the bedroom, Alistair began reciprocating Cullen’s usual flirty banter--quip for quip.

 

The tensions between the two of them were exquisite, and more often than not, left Cullen dipping into his oil supply late at night, in the privacy of his room. If it wasn’t Alistair that he was fantasizing about, it was the beautiful Lana that would be gracing them with her presence any day now.

 

One day--as they were sparing--the taunting and teasing reached new heights. They were dressed only in breeches and boots and laid it on thick as they traded blows with their swords and shields.

 

Cullen struck with an overhand swing which Alistair barely parried, “That’s a shield in your hand, not a wheel of cheese, block with it!” Cullen taunted.

 

Alistair laughed as he recovered and attempted a shield bash, “You know nothing about cheese--stuffy old man!”  

 

Cullen dodged deftly to the right, spinning around to swing his sword at Alistair’s midsection, “You’re older than I am, and it shows with all that grey at your temples. If a shield isn’t to your liking, I’ve got something else for you to wrap your hand around.”

 

Alistair countered while deflecting the blow with his shield, “The shield is fine, it’s my opponent that’s lacking. You call that a grip on your sword? I thought you were supposed to be an expert.” He rushed in with a series of quick strikes, each one parried deftly.

 

Cullen caught Alistair’s last strike with the quillon of his sword. Locked together, their pommels in front of their chests, Cullen’s next words were too low for others to hear, but the Warden felt the air from them ghost across his lips and their meaning clear down to his cock. “My grip on my sword is quite firm thank you, need help with that later? I can show you how it’s done.”

 

Pushing him back, Alistair chuckled before returning the quip, “I think I’ve got that already well in hand thank you.”

 

Circling one another now, both looking for an opening, Cullen asked, “Do you prefer oil or spit?”

 

Alistair blinked uncomprehendingly, “What are you--” Alistair groaned dramatically as he caught the full meaning behind Cullen’s last statement.

 

Laughing together, they continued to spar. A crowed gathered to come see them in action. So involved with their exercise, they didn’t realize that a new face joined the ranks of their audience.

 

After one particularly disparaging remark about how Alistair handles his sword, a pure heavenly female voice came from the crowd in his defense. “Oh I don’t know… I’ve always enjoyed the way my husband handles his sword.” A tiny mage climbed into the ring, smiling at each of them in turn.

 

Passing his sword and shield off to a page, Alistair picked up his wife and swung her around in his excitement. Alistair kissed her soundly in front of everyone, “You’re here! When did you arrive?”

 

“Only just. You might have heard the horns announcing my arrival if you hadn’t been bantering so loudly and lewdly with our favorite ex-Templar.” She grinned affectionately at Cullen but otherwise didn’t approach him, she knew that her touch usually made him uncomfortable.

 

Grinning, Alistair set her back down on her feet and turned her to face Cullen fully, “Oh you mean--your first love? The man I had to wrestle your heart from to claim as my own?” The mischievousness in his eyes giving light to his teasing.

 

Smacking Alistair’s shoulder, she turned to greet Cullen properly, noting that he didn’t seem as stiff and proper as he normally did in her presence. “It’s good to see you again Cullen. Thank you for keeping my husband, _mostly,_ out of trouble in my absence.”

 

Surprising her, Cullen approached them both and took her hand in his. Bowing deeply before her, he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand before responding, “My lady, you grow more beautiful with every passing day. It is always a pleasure for my eyes to drink you in.” He placed her hand into Alistair’s as her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed pink with his complement. He smiled crookedly, “Keeping your husband out of mischief is an arduous job, I don’t know how you manage it so well. He is lucky to have you as his keeper.”

 

Winking at the Cullen, he chuckled while pulling her closer to him, “I am indeed, very lucky.”

 

He then swept his wife back into his arms and headed off in the general direction of their room, whispering into her hair how much he missed her, loved her and had every intention of making up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Originally written for DA Poly Week 2016: Day 5 - Happy Name-Day  
>  Chapters 1-7 posted as a one chapter work on October 28, 2016  
> **
> 
> Chapter 8 Added for Alistair Appreciation Week 2017: Day 7  
> Submitting November 12, 2017 (Happy birthday to me!)
> 
> More Chapters to be added Later!
> 
> I want to thank Connie_flint_125 for being my original editor and beta and all around inspiration!


	5. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants to give a special gift to his wife as a name-day present. He knows that she has secretly held a flame for her first love and his longtime friend, Cullen for years. It turns into gifts all around when Alistair asks for his best friend's aid in making Lana's name-day celebration one to remember.
> 
> **This is a re-edited version of the original one chapter story, extended to fill seven chapters. I will be adding onto this story soon, so stay tuned!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  M for Sexual Content, totally NSFW (please don’t get fired over me)
> 
>   
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
> though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.  
> 

* * *

**The Gift**

**The Celebration**

* * *

 

The Ambassador's party for the Hero of Ferelden went off without a hitch. Lana sat between Alistair and Cullen and was doted on all night. They were extremely attentive to her every need.

 

As the dinner was cleared and room was made for dancing, Alistair and Cullen took turns leading her around the dancefloor. Cullen’s proximity never more than what would be publicly appropriate, but definitely more relaxed than he’d been around her since she left the circle.

 

Alistair was overjoyed with how well the evening was going. His wife was positively glowing and seeing both her and Cullen smiling and dancing together brought joy to his heart. Alistair himself was enjoying the feel of Cullen’s fingers as they passed Lana between the two of them, lingering a little longer than necessary. He thrilled at the feelings his touch was creating in him and savored the memory of his arms wrapped around him from weeks before. The last few weeks were some of the most enjoyable he could remember experiencing outside of the bedroom with his wife, and it had him realizing how much he actually cared for Cullen.

 

After dancing, they all toasted the Hero on this day of her naming. Cullen then excused himself from the party that was still going strong. Bowing before Lana, he took her hand in his and instead of kissing the back of it, he turned it over and intimately placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. Holding her gaze the entire time causing her to blush, “I hope you have enjoyed your celebration, my dear. Please forgive me for leaving you early. I have… other duties that I must attend to.”

 

Alistair approached, placing his hand on Cullen’s shoulder, “The celebration has been enjoyable, but I think the best is still yet to come.” He shared a knowing look with Cullen.

 

Cullen smirked before leaning in and whispering into Alistair’s ear, “Give me an hour and I will have everything ready. You are still invited to… join us.” Cullen brushed his lips across Alistair’s cheek surreptitiously before bidding them both a pleasurable night.

 

* * *

 

No one seemed to notice that when Cullen left the hall early, he didn’t take his usual route to his tower, he took a surreptitious route that led up to Alistair and Lana’s rooms.

 

Before Lana arrived, Alistair and Cullen stashed all of the supplies that they might need in a hidden cabinet inside the room. Pulling out the bag of _essentials_ , Cullen noticed when he noticed that a small flask of oil had been added to the sack.

 

Smiling to himself and hopeful that perhaps Alistair would decide to join them after all, he set about his task of turning down the bed, setting up candles and filling the bath for Lana’s arrival.

 

Removing all of his clothes save for his soft cotton breeches. Cullen’s heart sped up with excitement at what the night could potentially hold for him. This was supposed to be Lana’s name-day gift, yet the only two people to ever catch his heart would be arriving soon and he couldn’t imagine a more perfect dream come true for himself either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Originally written for DA Poly Week 2016: Day 5 - Happy Name-Day  
>  Chapters 1-7 posted as a one chapter work on October 28, 2016  
> **
> 
> Chapter 8 Added for Alistair Appreciation Week 2017: Day 7  
> Submitting November 12, 2017 (Happy birthday to me!)
> 
> More Chapters to be added Later!
> 
> I want to thank Connie_flint_125 for being my original editor and beta and all around inspiration!


	6. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants to give a special gift to his wife as a name-day present. He knows that she has secretly held a flame for her first love and his longtime friend, Cullen for years. It turns into gifts all around when Alistair asks for his best friend's aid in making Lana's name-day celebration one to remember.
> 
> **This is a re-edited version of the original one chapter story, extended to fill seven chapters. I will be adding onto this story soon, so stay tuned!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  M for Sexual Content, totally NSFW (please don’t get fired over me)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.  
> **

* * *

**The Gift**

* * *

 

After the allotted amount of time, Alistair and Lana finally excused themselves from the festivities. Retreating toward their rooms, the pair giggled, laughed, and stopped occasionally to kiss and whisper adorations to each other along the way.

 

Alistair wasn’t going to be deterred from his course, however, “My love, I still have one more present for you before this night is through, we need to keep moving.”

 

“You have already outdone yourself, my sweet Alistair. What more could there be?”

 

Alistair grinned from ear to ear, “Just wait, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

 

Pausing just outside their suite of rooms, Alistair took Lana’s hands in his, “On the other side of this door, is your final present for the night. The choice is entirely yours, on whether or not you choose to accept it.”

 

Lana narrowed her eyes, now completely mystified by the concept of _not_ accepting his gift.

 

Brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear, his eyes softened, “You know that I love you more than anything and would give you the stars if I could?”

 

Lana nodded.

 

“Behind this door is something that I know you would never ask for--but secretly may still desire.” He brushed his lips softly against hers, then paused in hesitation, searching her eyes for some sign.

 

“Alistair, why are you so nervous? You know I’ll love whatever your heart provides for me.”

 

“I certainly hope so.” He whispered as he slowly opened the door with a grin.

 

Lana was a little nervous herself, after her husband’s _pep talk_. As the door opened, the first thing she noticed was soft candlelight illuminating the room with its warm glow. A fire was crackling gently in the fireplace and just inside the door to the right, stood a large tub filled with steaming hot water complete with rose petals floating on the surface.

 

Placing his hand upon her lower back, Alistair ushered her inside. As she stepped into the room, she gasped when her eyes caught the lone figure leaning casually against the foot of their four poster bed, arms crossed at the wrists in front of his waist. Golden curls free from their usual confines, completely bare save for the light cotton pants hanging low on his hips and the small red bow tied around his neck.

 

She whispered his name in reverence, disbelief, and awe, _“Cullen.”_

 

Alistair whispered into his wife’s ear as he closed and locked the door behind them. “Happy name-day, my dearest love.”

 

Lana looked between Cullen and her husband, “What? No! Wait. Alistair what do you mean? Is this… what I think it is?”

 

Cullen approached with a sultry smile upon his face, placing a hand on her lower back with Alistair’s. “Only if you want to, luv. Alistair and I came to this arrangement for your benefit, but if this isn’t something you want…” He left the thought hanging.

 

“No I…” She looked at them in disbelief, unsure of how to respond. On one hand, her husband was everything to her, but Cullen was her first love--the _what if,_ she never had a chance to explore. Alistair was right, she never would have asked for this in a million years, but now that he was willingly here before her…  

 

Turning to Alistair, Lana asked quietly, hesitantly, “What of you, love?”

 

Alistair smiled reassuringly into her eyes, then looking hopefully into Cullen’s, “I was hoping… that you wouldn’t mind sharing this one with me.” Reaching up, he ran his other hand down Cullen’s well-muscled arm.

 

Cullen’s eyes dilated with desire. Looking between the two of them, he cupped Alistair's cheek, smiling gratefully before venturing in to taste Lana’s luscious lips. Completely different from the first kiss that they shared, so long ago. The one she coaxed from him, searing her place in his heart forever. This kiss, Cullen wanted, craved, needed. He’d been dreaming about claiming her sweet lips again for over ten years.

 

Hesitant at first, Lana slowly opened herself up to his kiss, parting her lips to grant him entrance. She moaned and wrapped her arms around the two men before her, pulling them to her, feeling two chests up against her, two separate hands caressing her back.

 

_Sweet Maker is this really happening?_

 

Gasping for breath, Lana ventured to open her eyes. Looking into Cullen’s amber eyes, she savored the look of hopeful desire written plainly on his face. Gazing next into her husband’s light honey eyes, his hair a mess from Cullen running his fingers through it, she saw only love and adoration, no hesitation or doubt. Lana knew then that she wanted this. _Them._

 

Smiling to both of them, she nodded her agreement for this to continue.

 

They took their time undressing her. Alistair watched Cullen drink in the sight of his wife’s bare form for the very first time. He savored the sounds of appreciation and adoration coming from Cullen’s lips. Alistair knew exactly how he felt. The first time--or five hundredth--there was no one in all of Thedas that could match Lana’s beauty. Though admittedly, he may be a touch biased.

 

Together, they led her to the tub. Cullen lifted her effortlessly, then gently eased her into the rose scented water. Alistair positioned himself at her feet, Cullen at her head before they began massaging, washing, and kissing the beautiful woman soaking in the tub before them.

 

Pulling the leather tie out of Lana’s hair, Cullen ran his hands through her silky tresses. He wet it and lathered it up, enjoying the feel of the soft strands running through his fingers. The moans from her lips as he massaged her scalp were incredibly arousing. As he rinsed away the last of the soap, he began to kiss her again in earnest; deeply, passionately. His hands roaming over her exposed breasts, pinched at her nipples lightly. Her moans, echoing his own as well as Alistair’s who was watching raptly from the foot of the tub.

 

Cullen began to kiss his way down her jaw and neck until his mouth found the pert hard nubs of her nipples. First one and then the other, he moaned around her flesh as his tongue flicked across her breasts.

 

Alistair began to lick and suck on her toes as he watched them hungrily. Afraid to blink, lest he miss something, Alistair couldn’t tear his eyes away from the erotic display before him.

 

Pulling Cullen up to meet her lips again, she pulled back panting, gazing longingly into his eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Lana glanced down at her husband with a wicked smile, “Cullen my love?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart.” He breathed, barely more than a whisper.

 

“Don’t you think that Alistair is a bit over-dressed for our little party?” She smiled lovingly at her husband whose eyes were now wide with excitement and anticipation.

 

Cullen’s eyes drifted down Alistair’s fully clothed body and back up again before he hummed his agreement to her statement.

 

“Would you be a dear and fix that for me please?” She suggested sweetly.

 

He kissed her one more time, before responding, “Whatever you desire. Tonight I am _yours_ to command.” Brushing her temple with his lips, he rose and walked the two short steps to where Alistair was sitting. Taking Alistair’s trembling hand in his own, he pulled him to his full height. Running his hands soothingly up Alistair’s chest, he searched his eyes. Cullen found only eagerness and excitement there so he ventured in for a kiss. Light and tentative at first. He was met with an enthusiastic hunger. Feeling his own lips parted by Alistair’s tongue, their arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed tightly together. Their excitement clearly evident in the matching bulges of their breeches; their moans in beautiful harmony to one another.

 

Lana moaned loudly, bringing their attention back to her.

 

When their gazes turned toward the tub, they found Lana with one hand on her breast, the other between her legs, slowly exploring her folds as she watched them passionately kissing. Alistair thought to himself, _I think she liked that. Sweet Maker, I know I did._

 

Cullen was having trouble catching his breath; the feeling of Alistair against his lips, the view of Lana pleasuring herself in the tub, was almost more than he could handle. He couldn’t remember what it was that she had asked of him, “I am sorry, my lady. I seem to have gotten… very distracted.” He apologized, looking into Alistair’s eyes then down to his lips; biting his own bottom lip briefly before turning back to the beautiful sight of her hand on her mound. “You wanted?” He asked for a reminder breathlessly.

 

With her eyes half closed in pleasure, she dipped her fingers inside of herself. “Mmmm, Alistair’s clothes?” She managed to gasp around her moans.

 

“As you wish, my luv.” He reached for Alistair’s top button. Looking into his eyes, Cullen spoke from his heart as the buttons gave way one by one. “This will not be my first experience with another man, you already know that. I’ve never hid the desire I’ve felt for you, but never thought I’d get this chance to…” He leaned in and claimed Alistair’s lips again as the last fastening gave way.

 

Running his hands over Alistair’s abs and chest, he licked his lips in anticipation. Cullen continued to touch and caress, but wanted to reassure him as well, “We will do only what you are comfortable with tonight. No more, no less.” Cullen’s lips whispering the last into his ear as his tongue flicked out to taste his lobe and continued on down his neck.

 

Alistair responded with a throaty groan as his head dropped back, granting Cullen better access. He parted Alistair's shirt, his calloused hands resting on his chest sliding over his well-muscled skin towards his shoulders, dropping his shirt off behind him.

 

Cullen took in the sight of the beautifully freckled man before him. For nearly a month he’d held two fantasies close to his heart as he pleasured himself alone in his loft. Tonight, those fantasies were being made a reality for him and he was overwhelmed with excitement and anticipation at what the evening would reveal to them.

 

Claiming his mouth once again, Cullen felt Alistair’s fingers threading their way into his curls, pulling him in closer, kissing him deeper, pushing him lower.

 

Hearing another loud moan from Lana, they broke from their kiss to witness the first orgasm rip through her body. They gripped each other tighter as she rode the waves of her desire from just watching them kiss, mixed with a little self-manipulation. As she came down from her cloud, they stood gaping at the woman they both loved, arms wrapped tightly around each other, they said in unison, “Maker’s breath, that was beautiful!”

 

She hummed her agreement, “Watching you together, is beautiful. Though you both are still way too overdressed.” She reminded Cullen gently.

 

Cullen nodded his agreement, then began to slowly, tortuously kiss, nip and lick his way down Alistair’s body. Stopping to nibble at each nipple and lick across his well-muscled abs. His fingers leaving marks down Alistair’s back as he descended.

 

Grabbing his hips, Cullen turned Alistair so that he was leaning against the side of the foot of the tub, still allowing Lana to watch, and for him to watch her as well. But also providing Alistair with some support for what he had in mind for him next. On his knees, Cullen began to untie Alistair’s various laces… all at once. While his hands were busy on his boots, Cullen grabbed the tie on his breeches with his teeth and began to pull.

 

Alistair looked down into Cullen’s eyes as they watched for his reaction and consent. His fingers tightened in Cullen’s hair, eyes locked on each other’s, he moaned, “Oh Maker, yes!”

 

Cullen removed one of Alistair’s boots and began to untie the other while his teeth, lips and tongue worked the laces loose on his breeches. He made every effort to stroke Alistair’s confined cock in the process, causing it to jump and throb, begging to be released.

 

Alistair’s other boot came off, freeing Cullen’s hands which caressed their way up his legs, across his ass and finally found their way to the top of his waistband. Pulling his pants and smalls off at the same time freeing Alistair's rigid cock, Cullen licked his lips and wasted no time in claiming the tip with his hot mouth. Running his tongue from the base back up to the tip again before holding Lana’s gaze as he swallowed her husband whole.

 

She let out a cry as another orgasm claimed her while she watched Cullen take her husband’s considerable size completely into his mouth. The heat of Cullen’s gaze, Alistair’s moans of pleasure, and the feel of her own fingers inside of her and on her own pleasure bud, being more than she could handle.

 

Cullen’s hands were kneading Alistair’s ass as his mouth stroked him from base to tip and back again. Expertly sucking and savoring that beautiful dick.  

 

Recovered from her second orgasm, Lana rose from the water to stand behind her husband while their new lover took control.

 

The knuckles of Alistair’s left hand were white from their grip on the tub, his right hand was still fixed within Cullen’s blonde locks.

 

“Sweet Maker, that feels so fucking amazing.” He said between gasps, gently pulling and pushing as he thrust himself in and out of that very hot and talented mouth. He felt Lana’s body press in behind him; holding him, caressing him, and loving him while this amazing man was doing the most incredible things to his cock.

 

The height difference of the tub, allowed for Alistair to lay his head back and rest it on Lana’s shoulder as he submitted fully to the pleasures before him. Her arms wrapped around him, her lips kissing his neck and ears while her fingers gently clawed at his already hyper sensitive skin. He heard her sweet whispers in his ear but couldn’t make out what she was saying through his own pleasure. As he tried to focus, he heard her voice singing praises of how much she loved him, how incredible he looked disappearing into Cullen’s mouth and how much she wanted to see him come for her so she could watch Cullen swallow every last drop.

 

Braced between the tub, his wife, and held up by Cullen’s strong hands and oh so incredible mouth, Alistair’s body tensed a moment before he came completely undone. He groaned in pleasure as his seed shot deep into Cullen’s throat.

 

Cullen stilled and relaxed, swallowing every last drop, as instructed. His hands caressing Alistair’s legs as he savored the weight of the dick in his mouth. With a final few licks, Cullen cleaned Alistair up completely before releasing him and standing once more before them both. He grinned wickedly at Lana and winked as he took Alistair’s trembling body into his arms to support his weight so he could assist Lana out of the tub. Kissing him gently, his affections were returned with a sweet purr coming from deep within Alistair’s chest. Resting Alistair’s head on his shoulder, he leaned down to kiss Lana and let her taste her husband’s seed on his tongue.

 

Kissing one another, the trio slowly made their way over to the bed.

 

Alistair kissed Lana one more time before turning her fully towards Cullen, depositing her his arms with a satisfied smirk. “Make her dreams come true, my friend.” He kissed Cullen once again before climbing onto the huge bed to watch Lana’s fantasy play out before him.

 

She looked from Alistair then back to Cullen, painfully aware of how completely turned on she was. Her bare breasts pressed up against the warmth of this man that she had only dared to fantasize about since their days at the circle, so long ago. As he cupped her cheek and parted her lips with his tongue, she arched her body tightly against his, feeling how thick and hard he was, still confined within his breeches. She swallowed his moan with her kiss.

 

Their arms wrapping even tighter around each other as they consumed one another’s essence through tongue and taste. Their kisses becoming even more urgent.

 

Pulling up for air, Lana announced, “Now, I believe it is you that is a bit overdressed m’love.”

 

Cullen gasped as she began to lower herself to have better access to the ties on his breeches, “And here I thought I was to make your dreams come true tonight.”

 

She replied cheekily and full of desire, “Oh believe me, I’ve wanted this for a very long time. I have more than ten years’ worth of dreaming to make up for.” She released his engorged cock and helped him step out of its offending prison. Looking appreciatively at the amazing man standing before her, she licked her lips, then stood up slowly, brushing as much of herself up his length as possible in the process. Her hands gripped him first, rewarding her with a sharp intake of air followed by a tease from her mouth and tongue which was far too brief for his liking, earning her a moan, followed by a whimper.

 

Next she cupped his shaft with her breasts and finally, standing to her full height, his cock was pressed tight against her taut belly as the warmth of her arousal tickled his balls.

 

His eyes never left hers as she teased and tortured him with the preview of pleasures yet to come.

 

He claimed her mouth and felt himself being guided over to the bed. He laid down and found Alistair’s hands gently guiding his head down to rest across his chest. Feeling Alistair’s arms around him and hands in his hair, while watching Lana kneel between his legs, Cullen had to remind himself to breathe.

 

_This is really happening!_

As Lana cupped his sack with her hand and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, Cullen let his eyes roll and his head fall back into Alistair’s embrace.

 

He felt Alistair’s chest rumble with a knowing chuckle. “Ah yes, my friend, I know exactly how you feel. Perhaps I should have warned you that Lana tends to take control wherever she goes--and in whatever she does.”

 

Cullen tipped his head and begged Alistair for a kiss while Lana worked her own brand of magic on his dick. Her mouth felt so good wrapped around his shaft. Her tongue dancing skillfully while she applied the perfect amount of suction and pressure. He felt his body begin to tense with the first warnings of his release when the evil, _evil_ man below him stopped her before she could take him over the edge.

 

Cullen growled in frustration. He was so close. Alistair soothed him by rubbing his chest and arms and running his fingers through his hair.  

 

Chuckling, Alistair directed his next statement toward his wife, “My love, you don’t want to lose him too quickly. I know how disappointed you would be if you didn’t get to experience him filling you completely.”

 

Alistair kissed Cullen again, full of apology and promise. A second set of lips joined in and the three tongues danced while they caught their collective breath.

 

Lana was the first to break from the kiss needing so much more. She straddled Cullen’s hips and positioned him perfectly at her opening. She rubbed his cock from her very wet entrance to her clit and back again, only allowing for the tip to slide inside.

 

While she tortured him, she spoke, “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this?”

 

All Cullen could do was moan, his eyes locked on hers with anticipation.

 

“Do you know how many nights I lay awake, alone in my bed at the circle, pretending my fingers were you?” She slid slightly lower down his shaft then back up again, brushing her bundle of nerves with its head before sliding him back inside of her.

 

“I would bring myself to orgasm after orgasm while screaming your name into my pillow. But it wasn’t enough to sate this desire. My fingers were a very poor substitute for how incredible you truly feel.”

 

With that, Lana finally allowed herself to sheath him fully inside of her. She knew it wasn’t going to take much more to throw her over the edge. She was so close already and he felt better inside of her than she could ever have imagined.

 

Alistair and Cullen’s eyes were locked on hers. Listening to her words of confession, watching, savoring her every movement. She raised her hips up and let them fall again. She watched Cullen’s eyes half close in ecstasy and Alistair was just drinking them both in. Watching her breasts rise and fall with ragged breath, her hips slowly milking Cullen’s shaft with every thrust. He watched Cullen disappear inside his wife repeatedly and was enjoying every moment of it. He loved her and wanted her to have this dream-come-true; was thankful for being a part of it, and wanted to enjoy him just as much as she was.

 

As he watched her riding their friend, Alistair felt himself growing hard again. Reaching down, he gripped himself with his hand and shuddered beneath this beautiful man sheathed within his glorious wife.

 

Hearing Alistair moan beneath him, Cullen smiled to see that he was ready to join back in on their fun. Grabbing Lana’s hips and holding her still, impaled on his rod, he rocked her back and forth a couple of times before saying, “Mmm, my luv. I think Alistair is about ready to join us again. Do you feel up to receiving us both? Or shall I receive your husband this evening?”

 

Lana thought only a moment, looking at them both in hunger and Alistair in question before answering, “My sweet Cullen, I wouldn’t want to deprive you the pleasure of my husband. Can you handle us both?”

 

“Andraste bless me, I swear I must be dreaming!” He declared as he rolled Lana over onto her back, still sheathed fully inside of her. Thrusting slowly in and out of the beautiful woman below him, he reached over and grabbed a pillow to place under her hips. “Please don’t let me wake up if I am dreaming, I could happily live in this world forever.”

 

He moaned as he felt Alistair line himself up behind him, having found the flask of oil revealed by his moving the pillow. His amber eyes glued to the gorgeous hazel eyes of his best friend’s wife, he slowed to a near stop as he felt Alistair rubbing the head of his dick against his tight opening. He next felt the cold drizzle of the oil drop down upon his already heated flesh. Alistair rubbed himself in the oil, slicking his thick shaft from base to tip. Drizzling more oil, he began to slide himself inside, stopping as he felt Cullen constrict around him.

 

“Blessed fucking Maker, he’s so tight.” Alistair gasped as he resumed his slow and careful entrance into the man between himself and his wife.

 

Cullen’s eyes closed as he felt Alistair work his way fully inside of him. Once all were seated, the three lay there panting, breathless, not wanting this to ever end yet all three craving their imminent release.

 

As Cullen began to move between his two lovers, he heard their beautiful mewls surrounding him. Lana’s voluptuous body lay below him, milking his cock for all it was worth her hips bouncing up to meet him, thrust for delicious thrust. Alistair’s hands gripped tightly to his hips as he met him thrust for thrust from behind. Their dance was beautiful, synchronized, perfect.

 

The sensations were all at once incredible and overwhelming. Cullen didn’t know how much longer he could hold on, but he knew that he wanted his two lovers to come one more time before he would allow himself his release. He felt Lana begin to squirm, shifting his hips slightly, he resumed his thrusts, faster and harder than he had been. Flesh slapping flesh, she gasped his name as she went completely rigid beneath him.

 

Hearing his wife calling out their new lover’s name as she came a third time that night, Alistair followed suit, sliding home one, two more times before joining her in singing their exultations to Cullen.

 

As he felt Lana’s tight pussy milking his cock and Alistair pulsing his seed inside of him, Cullen could hold back no longer. Shouting his own release, he collapsed on top of Lana, doing his best not to crush her with the weight of her husband on his back. He felt kisses on his shoulders and back before Alistair extracted himself and collapsed next to them. A few more kisses for his favorite mage and Cullen was rolling off the other side. Completely sated and blissfully happy.

 

Alistair and Cullen gazed lovingly at Lana. After kissing her again, they both whispered, “Happy Name-Day, love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Originally written for DA Poly Week 2016: Day 5 - Happy Name-Day  
>  Chapters 1-7 posted as a one chapter work on October 28, 2016  
> **
> 
> Chapter 8 Added for Alistair Appreciation Week 2017: Day 7  
> Submitting November 12, 2017 (Happy birthday to me!)
> 
> More Chapters to be added Later!
> 
> I want to thank Connie_flint_125 for being my original editor and beta and all around inspiration!


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants to give a special gift to his wife as a name-day present. He knows that she has secretly held a flame for her first love and his longtime friend, Cullen for years. It turns into gifts all around when Alistair asks for his best friend's aid in making Lana's name-day celebration one to remember.
> 
> **This is a re-edited version of the original one chapter story, extended to fill seven chapters. I will be adding onto this story soon, so stay tuned!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  M for Sexual Content, totally NSFW (please don’t get fired over me)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.**

**The Gift**

**Revelations**

* * *

 

He must have dozed off, for when he woke, Cullen glanced over and watched Lana and Alistair wrapped around one another, love and adorations emanating from them both as they kissed and caressed each other’s bodies, clearly perfect for one another. He felt blessed to have been able to share something so incredible with them, but he knew this was their room and having played his part, it was time for him to go.  

 

Rolling to exit his side of the bed, he felt two sets of hands on him. Looking back with a smile to let them know that he was ok. He was surprised to see them both looking at him with questions in their eyes. Together they spoke. One said, “Please stay.” While the other pleaded, “Don’t go.”

 

They both looked at each other again and chuckled before looking back at Cullen pulling him back into their arms nestled between them.

 

Lana kissed him sweetly, “Tonight has been… beyond what words can express for me. I …” She paused to gather her thoughts. “You… said earlier that you didn’t want to wake up from this dream. Did you mean it?” She asked hopefully.

 

Cullen nodded and tried to add, “But…” which was stopped by Lana's fingers upon his lips.

 

“No buts,” she interrupted. “We were just talking about us and you and…”

 

Alistair finished the thought for her, running his hands tenderly over Cullen’s chest, “We don’t want this to end either. She’s loved you for longer than I’ve known her.”

 

Lana continued with a smirk, “And you are the only person in all of Thedas that Alistair won’t shut up about. I think he’s realized that his feelings for you run deeper than he’d previously dared believe possible.”

 

Cullen admitted honestly, “I… don’t know what to say. You both mean so much to me. But… I’m not sure how to do this. Us.”

 

“Neither do we, but if you are willing, then we are willing to try to make this work.” Alistair touched Cullen’s cheek lightly before dipping in for a kiss of his own.

 

“But what about Corypheus?” Cullen queried.

 

Alistair chuckled, “He’s not invited.”

 

“There’s still so much that needs to be done, there will _always_ be so much that needs to be done.” Lana spoke from experience, she spoke from her heart, “But if our crazy paths have taught us nothing else, it’s that life is too short and precious to ignore the potential for joy that is right here in front of us. If we don’t embrace it, all of the darkness we face will become overwhelming. I had to walk away from you over ten years ago and after only one kiss, it nearly broke me. I would rather not have to walk away from you again.” She smiled sheepishly.

 

Cullen smiled content with Alistair and Lana in his arms. Laying his head on the pillow and pulling them both close, he whispered, “You make a good point. I would like to try. I don’t want to walk away from this either.” He kissed each of them again, then drifted off to sleep, wrapped securely in their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally written for DA Poly Week 2016: Day 5 - Happy Name-Day  
>  Chapters 1-7 posted as a one chapter work on October 28, 2016**
> 
>  
> 
> _Chapter 8 Added for Alistair Appreciation Week 2017: Day 7_  
>  Submitting November 12, 2017 (Happy birthday to me!)
> 
> This re-editing was in preparation for a couple of important weeks coming up this year that I've been writing like mad to create for! DAHalloween Week will be in October followed closely by Alistair Appreciation Week in November. You can find information on both on Tumblr.  
> https://dahalloween.tumblr.com  
> https://alistairappreciationweek.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> **I will be submitting several new works for each of these weeks, as well a new chapter for this story for Alistair Appreciation Week! Please subscribe to me here to get the best updates, or follow me on Tumblr where I go by Aurlyn.**
> 
> _This story is no longer complete!!! I will be updating it periodically, though not as regularly as my main fic, Cocktails and Cheese. Subscribe for updates if you want to see what kinds of adventures these three have in store for them!_


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Cullen wake up early and do their best to not disturb Lana.  
> The morning doesn't exactly go as they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  though they all have my heart, only Lana truly belongs to me.  
> But I'm willing to share.**

* * *

**The Gift**

******The Morning After**

**Written for: Alistair Appreciation Week 2017 (11/12/17)**

* * *

 

Alistair woke up to Cullen staring at him with a soft smile on his face, “Don’t you ever sleep?”

 

Cullen chuckled quietly, “Very little.” He wrapped an arm around Alistair’s waist, and dipped in for a quick kiss, “I’m still processing all of this. It’s my every dream come true and yet, so much more.” He glanced over his shoulder at Lana then back again, “I… I wanted to thank you.”

 

“I should be the one thanking  _ you. _ ” Alistair smiled sleepily while stroking his hand down the side of Cullen’s cheek. “I haven't felt like this since Lana and I first got together.”

 

Lana mumbled something, grumpily inarticulate, from her side of the bed. Then suddenly grabbed all the covers and rolled away. Wrapped in her warm cocoon, she settled back into quiet slumber.

 

Alistair stifled a laugh. Putting a finger to his lips, he rolled out of bed in search of their clothes. Once decent--if not fully dressed--they tiptoed over and each placed a light kiss on Lana’s brow, before heading out the door. 

 

Clad only in the breeches they were able to find in the dimly lit room, Alistair and Cullen headed for the bathhouse. They walked close together, barely resisting the urge to touch. After exploring one another’s bodies so intimately, it was near unbearable for them to remain apart.

 

True to his nature, Alistair tried to fill the silence with chatter. “I don’t know if you noticed, but Lana is  _ not _ a morning person.” He chuckled at the understatement. “A bit of advice--if I may--since it looks like neither Lana nor I are willing to let you go any time soon...” He grinned sheepishly. “You do  _ not _ want to incur the wrath of Lana first thing in the morning. That might be more difficult for you since you’re such a bloody early riser--and a chipper one at that. Disgraceful!” 

 

Cullen laughed as Alistair bumped his shoulder teasingly.

 

“She will happily stay up late, but early mornings are not her friend.”

 

Cullen nodded. “Lesson one: let her sleep. Got it.” His brow furrowed, “So, how do you manage the mornings when you  _ have to  _ wake her up?”

 

“I tiptoe  _ very _ lightly. Plus, I make sure that I come bearing sweetbreads and even sweeter coffee. Though from now on, I think I’ll just hide behind you. You’re  _ pretty _ ; she wouldn’t think to kill  _ you  _ before noon.”

 

“She’s  _ that  _ scary in the morning?” Cullen chose to ignore the ‘pretty’ comment.

 

“I’d rather face another Archdemon,” Alistair deadpanned.

 

Cullen placed his hand in the small of Alistair’s back as they reached their destination. “So, I get you all to myself in the mornings then? I don’t see that as a bad thing.”

 

Alistair smirked as he reached for the door. “Definitely  _ not _ a bad thing, though we may need an adjoining room, so we don’t wake her with those sinful noises I now know you can make.”

 

Stepping into the bathhouse, they fell into each other's arms. Alistair pressed Cullen up against the wall, as they devoured each other’s mouths. When their hips began to grind together wantonly, a strangled cough came from across the steam filled room. Jumping apart, they looked around to ascertain who else was there.

 

“Do you see what I see, Bull?” laughed Dorian. “It looks like we weren’t the only ones looking to burn off a little steam this morning. I daresay, I didn’t expect our illustrious Commander to be quite so open with his affections, though... and with the Warden-Commander, no less!” He clicked his tongue at them. “Whatever would the  _ Hero of Ferelden  _ think if she knew?”

 

Alistair and Cullen looked at each other; grinning guiltily. 

 

Bull chimed in, “Cullen, I don’t think I saw you head back to  _ your  _ room last night. Perhaps Lana is sleeping off more than just the drinking and the dancing?” He laughed, then licked his lips; obviously eyeing Alistair’s mostly bare form. “Have to hand it to you though, Ser--gotta love a redhead.” 

 

Dorian elbowed Bull in the ribs, chiding him.  _ “I _ don't have red hair, you big oaf.”

 

“Yes, but  _ you _ are my exception, Kadan.” Pulling Dorian into his lap, he kissed him passionately.

 

Cullen and Alistair both groaned at the teasing. Resting their foreheads together, they did their best to school their expressions. 

 

“I don't suppose there's any way we’d be able to keep this between us, is there?” Cullen asked doubtfully.

 

“Hey, we weren't the ones kissing without checking to see if the room was occupied. That's a rookie mistake, Commander. You  _ always _ secure the room before you let down your guard,” Bull chided.

 

“I, for one, am happy to see that you two have finally knocked boots.” Dorian chuckled happily. “The sexual tension between you these past few weeks has been palpable. And your business is your own. I am assuming, though, that the frighteningly beautiful Lana is fully aware of this? The two of you are not stupid enough to go behind her back, are you?”

 

They were all so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the door open and close once again. A distinctly female voice emerged from behind Alistair and Cullen, “Oh, you mean my name-day present?” Lana wormed her way between them, wrapping her arms around them both. “Of course I am aware. My husband spoils me terribly.” On her toes, she pulled first Alistair then Cullen in for a kiss. “After our celebration festivities ended, I just couldn’t bring myself to send him back, so Alistair said I could keep him. You can’t tease me with something this delicious and then take it away again.” She winked at Alistair, who rolled his eyes.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Alistair asked fondly.

 

“What? And miss breakfast?” She looked Cullen up and down hungrily before leveling her gaze across the room. “I _ trust  _ that this isn't going to become an issue. I will  _ not _ have rumors spread that could potentially tarnish any of our good names.”

 

Trying to inconspicuously hide their nudity in the baths, Dorian and Bull shook their heads, while Bull answered for them, “No ma’am. Why would there be an issue? Besides, having you shoot lightning at us while we’re submerged in water, isn’t on my top ten list of ways I’d like to die.” Bull chuckled nervously. “I must say though--if you’ll permit me--you three look really happy together. I can’t see anyone arguing over something so mutually beneficial to all of you.”

 

Alistair coughed, under his breath, “I can’t see anyone brave enough to argue with Lana--not and survive, anyway.” He squeaked indignantly when she pinched his ass. “Ow! That’s going to need some extra TLC later!” Alistair winked at Cullen. “Care to kiss it and make it better?”

 

Cullen rolled his eyes and snorted, trying to hide his laughter.

 

“Uh, Lana, you  _ do  _ realize that this is the  _ men’s _ bathhouse, don’t you?” Dorian asked, uncomfortably.

 

“Oh is it?” She looked around innocently. “How interesting. I was merely tracking down my two lovers, who snuck out of bed this morning amidst quiet whispers and barely concealed giggles. I wasn’t paying attention to their destination.” She dipped a toe into the water of the closest pool and sighed happily. “Now that we’re  _ here,  _ though, I don’t suppose you two would mind if we… take our morning bath?” 

 

Lana turned to face Alistair and Cullen. With her back to Bull and Dorian, she began to untie her robe. “After last night’s  _ exertions _ , I think a good soak is in order.” Grinning deviously, she dropped her robe to the floor revealing her absolute lack of anything else underneath. 

 

Alistair and Cullen began their slow, predatory walk toward Lana; completely oblivious to the sputtering and splashing going on across the room.

 

With some hastily choked out excuses, Dorian and Bull made a quick retreat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is no longer complete!!! I will be updating it periodically, though not as regularly as my main fic, Cocktails and Cheese. Subscribe for updates if you want to see what kinds of adventures these three have in store for them!
> 
> I've had the next part of this story rolling around in my head for awhile now, chapter 8 is only the beginning of their fun times to come.


	9. Have You Ever Licked a Lamppost in Winter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Cullen accompany Lana on an ingredient gathering expedition the morning after the first winter snow.   
> Things aren't always as simple as they should be. Sometimes the company we keep, can be very... distracting. 
> 
> A winter timestamp written for DA Satinalia Week on Tumblr  
> ★ DAY FIVE || DECEMBER 22 || BEST SERVED COLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided yet on whether I'm going to keep this in the current timeline, or pull it out and create a separate set of chapters in this series filled with various time-stamps. But when I read the prompt for day five, I absolutely knew I was going to put it in my Gift universe. :) So have some more of my OT3 to tide you over until I get back to the main story. (I'll decide what to do with the rest later). :)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
>  All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!**

* * *

**★ DAY FIVE || DECEMBER 22 || BEST SERVED COLD**

* * *

**DA Satinalia Week**

**Day Five - December 22, 2017**

**Best Served Cold**

* * *

**Prompt:**

let’s be real, who doesn’t like snow? on the fifth day, watch out for blizzards and snowball fights, scarves and boots and pink noses. have your favorite characters ever  _ seen  _ snow? does dorian’s mustache really freeze in the cold? and what does fenris think of  _ footwear _ .

* * *

**The Gift - A Winter Timestamp**

**Have You Ever Licked a Lamppost in Winter?**

* * *

“I thought you said that she wasn’t a morning person?” Cullen nudged Alistair as they picketed their horses on the edge of the glade. 

“For most of the year, she’s not.” Alistair rubbed his hands together trying to warm them. “But during the first snow of the year, she always insists on going out to pick herbs for her potions before they all get frostbite and can’t be used.”

“If this is something she does every year, how come you’re frowning so much this morning?”

Alistair pouted.  “I wasn’t expecting it to snow last night; usually I get more warning than this. Plus... “ He wrapped an arm around Cullen’s waist and pulled him to his chest. “ _ This _ morning, I was having some very nice dreams that were very rudely interrupted by this little outing.”

“Mmm. Waking up to the feel of you rutting against me is beginning to be one of my favorite things. Though I will admit, I much prefer when we get to finish.”

“Oh yeah?” Alistair leaned in and kissed Cullen. “Maybe once we’ve filled our quota out here, she’ll take us home and reward us properly.”

“Sweet Maker, I hope so.” Cullen returned the kiss, full of promises for later.

As they enjoyed their stolen moment on the edge of the glade, they lost sight of the devious little mage that drug them out of bed so early in the first place. The only warning they received was a truncated giggle from beyond the treeline before they were systematically pelted with a series of snowballs in quick succession. 

“You two need to cool it or you’re going to melt all the snow with how hot that is.” Lana lobbed another magically propelled snowball at each of them before disappearing into the brush.”

“Why you sneaky little…” Alistair bent to retrieve some snow, trying to track her location, while Cullen dodged behind his own tree to arm himself.

“Al, you never said she played dirty.”

“You knew her first, I figured you already knew this about her.”

“There wasn’t a lot of  _ snow  _ inside the tower. She obviously must have learned this with you.” Cullen brushed some flakes from the fur around his collar. 

Another snowball hit the tree where Cullen was hiding, alerting him to her location. He locked eyes with Alistair and with a few silent hand gestures they were in motion. 

Alistair’s banter filled the air as Cullen snuck around the perimeter. “Lana… Come out, come out, wherever you are! You know I only want to lavish you with my love and attention.” His eyes scanned the treeline, trying to pin down her location.

“You’re a terrible liar, Alistair. You always have been.” 

He followed her voice, trying to draw her out. “What? I’m not lying. After all we’ve been through together? How could you say that I don’t love you? I’m hurt! You wound me! Oh the pain… the heartache… the aaarrrggghhh...” He grasped his chest and with an overdramatic flailing of arms, collapsed to the ground.

With another giggle from the trees, Lana ran out into the glade and pounced on Alistair’s chest. “You are a terrible actor too.” She laughed, peppering his face with kisses.

Wrapping her in his arms, he held her close. “Yes, but it got you out here in the open, and now you’re trapped.”

She squealed and wriggled while Alistair held tight to her slight frame. “Let me go, I know you’re just holding me here to--oof!” Her words were cut off by the arrival of a full armload of snow dumped on top of her.

Alistair sputtered as he got a faceful of snow as well. “Hey now, I was helping! And here you go turning on me!” With his arms still full of Lana, Alistair used his feet and swept Cullen’s legs out from under him, then promptly deposited her on Cullen’s chest. Grabbing another armful of snow, he threw the icy powder at them. 

As Lana tried to draw her power from the fade to retaliate, both Alistair and Cullen shared a glance before  _ cleansing _ the area of magic. “Damnit! I should have thought better of taking an  _ almost _ templar as a husband and an  _ ex _ -templar as a lover.” She rolled from Cullen’s embrace, gathering her projectiles the old fashioned way. 

The trio spent the next hour assaulting each other with snow and playful banter. They eventually ended up cold but content sitting together underneath one of the larger oak trees. 

Cullen suddenly began chuckling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Lana asked while dumping pockets of snow from the folds of her robe.

“I was just remembering when Al and I were in training together. We had this snow day which canceled all of our lessons.” 

Alistair’s eyes grew large. “No! Cullen--no. You can’t go telling  _ that  _ story to just anyone!”

Cullen winked. “Well, considering, she’s your  _ wife _ \--and not just anyone...”

“Ok, now you’ve got my curiosity peaked. You have to tell me now.” Lana leaned in with her chin in her hands.

Alistair groaned, pulling his hood low to cover his face. “But… it’s so embarrassing!”

“Those are the best stories, love.” Lana patted his head lightly, then turned to Cullen. “So, what happened?”

Cullen’s eyes danced with mischief. “One of the older recruits used to give Alistair a hard time. He was a real ass; always trying to get Alistair into trouble, or picking on him when he thought he could get away with it.”

Alistair sighed, resigned to his fate. “The sad part was, all I wanted--was to be his friend. He was the best at  _ everything _ : sparing, studying, forms. No one could beat him, so we all tried to emulate him.”

“Speak for yourself.” Cullen scoffed. “I saw him for the troublemaker he was, and I hated that he used to target you more than anyone else.”

Alistair waived it off. “It’s in the past and I know Lana’s dying to find out what happened, so get on with it. Apparently it’s my day to endure amusement at my expense--but I warn you, there will be repayment for my humiliation later.” He smiled good naturedly and indicated for Cullen to continue.

“Like I said, we’d just had a heavy snowfall and our lessons were canceled for the day. I was inside when it happened, but apparently, our dear Alistair here was talked into licking one of the lampposts out in the yard. I found him half-an-hour later, still stuck to it and had to remove it with warm water.”

“In my defense, we were only in our second year and still pretty young.” Alistair interjected. “ _ He _ told me that the snow tasted better off the cold metal and I should try it. That bastard ruined my taste buds for a whole week while I healed.”

“Only because you were too stubborn to go to the healers.”

“I was already humiliated that you had to come rescue me… again. I didn’t need anything else to be laughed at about; thank you very much.”

Lana cackled loudly. “Wait. So… you’ve actually  _ licked _ a lamppost in winter?” 

“Here we go!” Alistair mumbled, his face buried in his hands once again.

“And here I thought you were just trying to flirt with me!”

“I was  _ trying  _ to warn you that it wasn’t safe.” Alistair chuckled at his own naivete. “But I can’t complain about the outcome. I got the girl in the end.”

“And the guy.” Lana looked pointedly at Cullen with a wink.

“I certainly can’t complain about  _ that _ either.” Alistair smiled cheekily. “And from now on, the only  _ lamppost _ I’ll be licking in winter--or any other time--will be  _ his _ .”

Cullen threw his head back and laughed. “I can’t argue that. But, why don’t we head back to skyhold first.” He stood up, offering a hand to Lana, then Alistair; then pulled each in for a quick kiss. 

Alistair grinned. “So, shall we head back then?”

“What about my herbs?” Lana looked stricken. “We haven’t collected any yet!”

Cullen kissed the top of her head sweetly. “You  _ do  _ realize that Skyhold has any herb you could want or need… and they are all at your disposal.”

“Really?”

“Yes, love. Really.”

Her eyes lit up. “Why didn’t you tell me before! I could have slept in!” 

Cullen laughed. “I tried to tell you before we left, but both you and Alistair were too busy being grumpy.”

Lana smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “You should have tried harder then.” She turned to Alistair with a wink. “Let’s get back to Skyhold, I think there’s a nice hot bath with our names on it.”

“And after the bath?” Cullen asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh… I don’t know. I’m sure we can think of something. Perhaps we’ll get Alistair to reenact his lamppost licking abilities. She winked before climbing onto her horse and galloping off. 

Alistair and Cullen shared an excited grin, before mounting their own horses and following her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un-beta'd. So get your tomatoes ready, because this is me writing quickly and mostly--unfiltered! ;) 
> 
> **  
> Thank you all for following along, and for leaving such lovely comments and reviews. I've been feeling very loved lately.**
> 
> **Happy Holidays!**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Originally written for DA Poly Week 2016: Day 5 - Happy Name-Day**  
>  Chapters 1-7 posted as a one chapter work on October 28, 2016
> 
>  _Chapter 8 Added for Alistair Appreciation Week 2017: Day 7_  
>  Submitting November 12, 2017 (Happy birthday to me!)
> 
> I want to thank Connie_flint_125 for being my original editor and beta and all around inspiration!


End file.
